Midnight Blossoms
by Kendra LovegoodUchiha
Summary: Semi-ua. Sasuke está enamorado de Sakura pero ella...¿Lo odia? -No debímos hacer eso Itachi kun-/ -¡No me casaré con él padre!- / -¿Quién eres tu?- / -Desearía haber tenido yo la amnesia- / -Protegeré a Sakura chan aunque al final no pueda estar con ella- / -Te odio Sasuke teme- / -Adiós para siempre Sasuke kun...-/ El summary no está tan bueno pero la historia si.


Cerezos De Noche.

* * *

Sea por kami, estoy muy nerviosa, aunque esta no es la primera vez que publico una fic, esta es por así decirlo "mi bebé" es la historia en la que más he trabajado, la que tiene más tiempo siendo creada y por algo mi consentida.

Esta de sobra decir que espero en verdad que disfruten leyendo así como yo he disfrutado escribiendo esta historia semi-alterna de Sasuke y Sakura, donde las cosas no son como Kishimoto pensó.

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece de ninguna manera (lastimosamente...) ni los personajes de la misma, lo que si me pertenece es la historia aquí presente y sólo puede ser copiada y traducida con mi permiso, por favor, sean comprensivos; a los escritores nos toma mucho tiempo crear una trama.

Aclaraciones: Este en un semi-ua, por lo cual algunas cosas no serán como en la serie; lo que es más, algunos personajes no actuarán como de costumbre, pero tiene su porque.

**_Creo que es todo, ahora los dejo con esto que es Midnight Blossoms._**

* * *

Capítulo 1.-La Graduación.

"Unos ojos negros la perseguían, la cazaban a cada paso que daba; no importaba que tan lejos fuera, el siempre la seguiría aunque fuera con la mirada."

Era el día de graduación, todos en la academia ninja estaban emocionados por poder recibir la banda que los representaría como ninjas de Konoha; sin embargo había una chica que parecía más interesada en huir de quien sabe que. Al dar vuelta de una esquina se topó con cierta chica; ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba.

-¡Oye fíjate!... ¿Uh? ¿Frentona?- la chica rubia la miró

-Ahora no Ino, tengo prisa- se levantó del suelo mientras regresaba a su camino.

-¡Espera Sakura! ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?-

-Si ahora déjame Ino, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Oye- se acercó a la pelirosa –Si pasa algo puedes decirmelo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre nos hemos contado todo- los ojos azules de la rubia mostraron su preocupación

-Hay cosas que no puedes decirle a cualquiera cerda- dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando

-Sakura…-eso fue lo último que escucho decir a su amiga antes de alejarse; se sintió miserablemente mal, jamás le había hablado así a la rubia, pero era cierto; todos tenemos secretos que preferimos no contar a nadie. Estaba tan entretenida en sus pensamientos que no notó que iba a tropezar con otra persona; fue hasta que ambos cayeron al piso que lo notó.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde… Gaara?- el chico frente a ella se sobaba la cabeza

-Sakura- los ojos aguamarinas del pelirrojo se iluminaron

-¡Gaara kun!- se lanzó contra el chico sollozando

-¿Pero que ha pasado Sakura?- le preguntó preocupado mientras abrazaba a la chica y acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos rosas

-Aléjame de aquí, ya no lo soporto- el pelirrojo sonrió con ternura cargando a la chica en brazos

-Tranquila, vamos al patio interior de la escuela, esta vacío ahora, ahí podemos hablar- la chica asintió mientras escondía su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico y este caminaba a dicho lugar; lo que ambos ignoraban era los ojos furiosos que los miraban desde un lugar oscuro.

Así era siempre, ese maldito pelirrojo tenía toda la suerte del mundo al tener en brazos a la chica más hermosa de todo el instituto, ¡Como deseaba matar con sus propias manos a Gaara! Pero ya lo haría algún día; claro que sería después de que tuviera en sus brazos a Sakura

-¡Teme!- gritó por doceava vez el chico rubio frente a el moviendo sus manos para llamar la atención del pelinegro- ¡TEME!- le tomó por los brazos zarandeándolo con fuerza hasta que el pelinegro reaccionó

-¡¿Qué quieres dobe?!- gritó fuera de si

-Teme tengo 15 minutos hablándote, ¿Qué tanto veías?- fijo la vista hacia donde anteriormente el pelinegro tenía su atención –Oh… ya veo, Sakura de nuevo- el Uchiha le miró furioso

-Te he dicho que no te entrometas en donde no te llaman Naruto- se dio la media vuelta sin notar a la persona tras el

-¡Sasuke! Te buscaba desde hace un rato, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Escuche un poco de la conversación que tenías con Naruto ¿Está todo bien?-

-Si Iruka sensei, no se preocupe por nada, no es un problema que no pueda arreglar yo mismo- siguió su camino

-Ni siquiera gaste su tiempo sensei, el orgulloso Uchiha no recibiría ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos tratándose de Sak…-un golpe en la nuca al rubio hizo que dejara de hablar

-¡Cállate idiota!- Sasuke veía furioso al chico zorruno mientras Iruka se sentía completamente perdido en la platica que estaban teniendo

-¿De que hablas Naruto? Oh… ¿Será acaso que hablas de Haruno Sakura?- Sasuke palideció y enrojeció al mismo tiempo

-Shhhh Iruka sensei, es secreto-

-¡¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez usurantokachi?!- al parecer cierto chico estaba a nada de perder todos los estribos que conocía y terminaría matando al Uzumaki en cualquier momento

-Calma Sasuke- dijo Iruka poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sasuke en forma de apoyo mientras Naruto moría de risa –No deberías ponerte así, enamorarse es la cosa más natural del mundo y sobretodo a tu edad- el pelinegro seguía apenado porque alguien supiera sus sentimientos hacía la pelirosa –Tan es normal que te prometo que te ayudare a conquistarla- los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron momentáneamente

-¿Es… enserio Iruka sensei?-

-Claro que si, cuenta con ello- los 3 sonreían complacidos al saber que ahora eran complices.

~Sakura's POV~

Había tardado un buen rato antes de dejar de llorar, y esque realmente eran muchos los sentimientos que se encerraban en mi corazón en una parte tan oscura que era difícil que alguien supiera que existía.

-Tranquila Sakura, ya pasó- Gaara acariciaba mi cabello de manera suave y tierna; me separe de el lentamente tallando mis ojos para terminar con el rastro salado que dejaron mis lágrimas.

-Si… Gracias Gaara kun- bese su mejilla y lo mire con ternura, el me abrazó por la espalda escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello

-¿Ahora si me dirás que pasó?-besó mi mejilla con ternura, yo acaricie sus brazos que me rodeaban

-Es Ino… Me noto rara y empezó a preguntar- el asintió mientras daba un casto beso en mi cuello

-Sabíamos que algún día la gente empezaría a hacer preguntas Sakura; ya deberías de estar preparada mentalmente-

-Lo sé, pero aún así; es mi secreto, el más oscuro que jamás tendré, y no es como que quiera que alguien lo sepa-…

* * *

¿Y bien?, esto es sólo una introducción a la historia, en realidad los capítulos son más largos, pero es sólo para saber que tanta aceptación tiene esta historia.

Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, comentario, pregunta o cosas por el estilo pueden dejarme un review (mentira, muero por leer felicitaciones XD) espero no sean tan crueles conmigo T.T aún sigo estudiando como ser buena escritora chicos.

**_Nos vemos pronto, quien deje reviews recibirá la visita de un sexy Sasuke!_**


End file.
